parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: It's Great To Be A Disney Character.
Here is part fourteen of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toyland Express as Edward * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tootle as Percy * Jebidiah as Toby * Toots as Duck * Blue and Huey as Donald and Douglas * Ivor as Oliver * Pufle and Scott as Bill and Ben * Linus as Stepney * Melissa as Mavis * Tom Jerry as Skarloey * Rasmus as Rheneas * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Edgar as Duncan * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Miss Eglantine Price as Lady Hatt * Jack as Stephen Hatt * Jill as Bridget Hatt * Inspector Grub as The Policeman Transcript * Oh yes, it's great * To be an engine * And go steaming along, * Puff puff puffing along, * Peep peep peeping along. * All the people waving * As you speed along. * Puff puff puffing along * All day. * We're all so proud to be * Famous engines * And travel through the countryside. * We're always brave when * There are hills to climb. * No mountain is too high! * Oh yes it's great * To be an engine * As you're steaming along. * Puff puff puffing along, * Peep peep peeping along. * Fly along the rails as * Your wheels go round * Whiz whiz whizzing around * All day. * It doesn't matter * Come rain or shine. * There are always things * For us to do. * And in the cold cold * Wintertime, * We're ready. * When you light the fire * And stoke the boiler * And we'll be there for you! * Oh yes it's great * To be an engine * As you're steaming along. * Puff puff puffing along, * Peep peep peeping along. * Feel the wind around you * As you push along. * Puff puff puffing along * All day. * Just think - how wonderful it would be. * To live on the magical Island of Fantasyland, * Helping Casey Jr the Circus Train and his friends * All day long, * It would be like a dream come true. * If only I could be an engine too... * Oh yes it's great * To be an engine * As you're steaming along. * Puff puff puffing along, * Peep peep peeping along. * Fly along the rails as your * Wheels go round. * Whiz whiz whizzing around * All day * Oh yes it's great * To be an engine * And go steaming along. * Puff puff puffing along, * Peep peep peeping along. * All the people waving * As you speed along. * Puff puff puffing along, * Peep peep peeping and * Puff puff puffing and * Steam around all day! Category:Julian Bernardino